Bañera húmeda
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred había leído en un articulo que la mayoría de las parejas sexualmente activas han tenido encuentros sexuales en la ducha, que era hasta normal. Él no lo ha hecho allí con Inglaterra, quiere intentarlo. Dedicado a AimyOtaku. USxUK, Lemon.


Oh yeaahh semana llena de lemon y pwp, si quieren que esta semana dure más sólo díganme, no estaría tan en contra! *w* -perver mode on-.

**Dedicado: **A AimyOtaku, aquí está el fic que pediste de ellos dos en la ducha, espero te agrade.  
**Pareja**: Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lemon, una bañera.

Alfred estaba suavemente apoyado en la puerta con un pequeño calentamiento en las mejillas, tenue, porque había observado como Arthur se sacaba cada deliciosa prenda de su cuerpo, como la camisa rozaba los pezones al sacarla por arriba, como la delgada cintura dejaba ver un trasero levantado, redondo y penetrable, sumamente violable y delicioso, unos muslos formados cubiertos en piel blanca como la leche, como se deslizaba los bóxer antes eróticamente pegados a su cuerpo por las piernas, quedando a merced de la mirada llena de deseo del estadounidense.

Jone seguía allí, pensando si empujar la puerta o no, hace poco tiempo, su pareja, Inglaterra, había entrado al baño, nunca se habían bañado juntos -toda pareja de bañaba junta, como había leído hace unos veinte minutos en un articulo estadounidense-, a Jones le da algo de timidez preguntar, o quizás no era timidez, sino morbo, porque cada vez que se imaginaba el cuerpo sumergido en ese esponjoso líquido que formaba espuma, y él, metiendo su grueso miembro por las nalgas del inglés terminaba duro y masturbándose en soledad en algún lugar apartado.

Y abre con suavidad la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Porque era curioso, probaría cosas nuevas, de seguro a Arthur también le gustaría la idea de hacerlo en el baño y estaría riéndose como una afeminada mujer luego de ganarse toda la ropa del centro comercial, sí, de seguro así sería.

Lindo sueño, sí, lindo sueño.

–¿Qu-é m-mierda estás h-haciendo aquí? –voló el bálsamo por los aires, pero el estadounidense lo esquivó como si fuera Neo, años de experiencia después de todo.

Los reflejos eran casi los de un prodigio, y se acerca, mientras le sonríe al inglés que está rojo en cólera, tratando de alcanzar cualquier cosa para taparse y que no lo miran, no le gustaba, se le acaloraban las mejillas.

–No te tapes Artie, te ves lindo así, te ves delicioso...–sujetó con suavidad la mano, y luego unió sus caderas, respingando suavemente al sentirse chocar contra el cuerpo que temblaba, el inglés estaba preparando anteriormente la ducha con agua la que se empezaba a llenar.

–I-Idiot…–susurra bajando un poco la mirada, soltando un ajetreado gemido cuando Jones le acaricia el culo.

–¿Y qué te parece? allí los dos, te gustará...–

Un momento de pensamiento pequeño se formó entre ellos, el inglés sintió de nuevo un apretón en una de sus nalgas y un beso erótico lamer su boca, jadeó profundo y prolongado, miró la ducha entrecerrando los ojos y luego al estadounidense, aceptó, desgraciadamente aceptó.

El cuerpo fue depositado después de un tiempo en las perfumadas aguas, el americano siente como se le endurece todo al ver el cuerpo mojándose con el tibio líquido, la mirada jadeante y sonrojada por el vapor del aire, el cuerpo desnudo y erótico mezclándose con la espuma blanca, la tina era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos, el menor se fue acercando mientras el inglés abría las piernas, es erótico, entre las aguas burbujeantes podía ver las piernas arqueadas, expectantes, los labios rojizos rogando un beso con la mirada, a Alfred lo vuelve loco, besó con suavidad los labios, juntando su cadera a la de Inglaterra, empujándolo.

Porque ya está duro, ya quiere follarlo, quiere meter dedos enjabonados en su culo, alzándose abierto ante él, sentir que la dilatación de la que goza Inglaterra ahora es mucho más exquisita.

Y empieza a morderlo, atormentado por todos los deseos que tienen y los pensamientos que humedecen la punta de su miembro con pre-semen, el inglés empieza a gemir sofocado sintiendo el golpe del miembro del americano tratando de frotarse con su polla.

–Te vez delicioso, como si estuvieras cubierto de crema...–

–Sh-Shut up...–removió su cuerpo entre leves espasmos, sintiendo como el americano empezaba a chupar sus pezones.

Los muerde con hambre, acariciando el glande con la mano derecha mientras siente al inglés abrazarse con pasión y locura, profundizando las suaves embestidas entre sus erecciones, haciéndole gemir a él también, apresando los rosados y suculentos manjares con su boca, saboreándolo, pecho del inglés sube frenético, que en la desesperación de acaloraras caricias con semejante demencia muerde el cuello estadounidense y araña la espalda mientras jadea fuerte.

Y así, los besos entre ambos se hacen más voraces, tragándolo todo a su paso, las caderas tiritan, el inglés ya no controla los jadeos y la delicia que recorre su cuerpo con cada empujón que el americano da, la agua mojándolos a ambos, humedeciéndolos más que el sudor del sexo, sonrojados con sonrisas lujuriosas.

Y Alfred unta su mano derecha en la espuma y algo de jabón que empieza a correrle por los dedos, las mejillas británicas se oscurecieron con suavidad, sintiendo colmo los dedos empezaban a jugar con sus nalgas, acariciándolas y dando masajes, haciéndolo gruñir del deseo, separa sus muslos por voluntad propia, dejando que la exquisita extensión del americano se implantara más en su húmedo interior, cuando sintió el primer dedo deslizarse entre la tibia agua, su gemido se ahogó en la boca americana dejando un pequeño vapor mientras temblaba luego de la unión de labios.

Se sentía pegajoso, y la humedad le hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas mientras el americano exigía devorar su boca nuevamente, comprimiendo el miembro del inglés sacándole jadeos profundos, mientras él se remueve entre las aguas, renvalsando la ducha que se llenaba del combinado sudor de los dos, Alfred se sentía en el maldito cielo, como su fuera un lujurioso demonio devorando al más hermoso de los ángeles, los labios, los dos mojados, los cabellos rubios goteantes y la cara ser combinada con las suaves lágrimas que caían del delicioso rostro de Inglaterra, al norteamericano se le eriza el cuerpo, se empieza a masturbar mientras mete el segundo.

–Mn..ghh A-Alfred…–jadeó dando un respingo fuerte que preocupó un poco al caliente americano.

–¿D-Duele? –susurró marcando el ritmo con el tercero, adentro y afuera, duro, lujurioso, para que el cuerpo temblara, y lo consigue.

–N-No lo siento sufi-ciente… es demasiado su-suave… ahh…ahh nng…–ese era un desafío.

Jones ama los putos desafíos de Kirkland.

Ese rostro que jamás ve en el inglés lo calienta, jadeante entre la espuma, sumamente erótico, dándose vuelta difícilmente alzando el culo sobre el agua que sólo le está mojando la parte inferior de sus delirantes muslos, y ve el agujero abrirse con restos de jabón y espuma escurriendo desde dentro, su trasero era ardiente, en el movimiento había sacado sus dedos, luego el mayor mira a Jones entre una mueca enfadada y deseosa, Alfred entendió, se sumergió en el agua hundiendo la cadera de Arthur que estaba de rodillas.

–No me hag-as sufrir y m-métela ya…de lleno, como me gus-sta… ahh f-uck…mnnghh~…–

–Siempre t-an impaciente delicioso manjar, no te preocupes, haré que de ese sexy culo tuyo escurra algo más que espuma… –rió pervertido sujetando la cadera, y así, mete la punta.

Una arqueada, un jadeo o un grito, quizás todo junto en cuestión de segundos, Arthur se sujetaba con desesperación a la tina, removiendo las calidas aguas mientras su suspiro sale sofocado y anhelante, sobran las palabras, la quiere dura y fuerte adentro, sin compasión.

Porque aunque antes estuviera en contra de aquella idea su pasión lo dominó, porque no hay nada más excitante que sentir la lujuria del americano al mirarte, ese pene grueso y caliente escurrirse gracias a la espuma y el agua en tu ano, te entra morbo, te pones más duro que antes, y te empieza a follar, es placentero y no puede evitar gruñir, jadear, sujetarse del respaldo de la tina con fuerza mientras siente cada arremetida, profunda, dura y exquisita.

Los ojos se le nublan en pequeñas lágrimas de placer que el americano confunde con el agua que corre por ambos cuerpos.

–Este es e-l p-puto b-año en que m-e ahhn nfb… sien-to más… su-sucio que nunca…–gimió el inglés ronco mientras sentía las manos del americano masajear sus pezones.

–Y te ensuciaré incluso más Inglat-erra… –sujeta la cadera y arremete salvajemente, sintiendo que las paredes anales le comprimen de manera deliciosa, el agua empieza a chorrear inquieta por el intenso movimiento, con cada penetración.

Cambian de pociones, a una más romántica donde Inglaterra se sienta en el grueso pene.

–Mnng… ahh así… bien adentro, me gusta…ahh… shit…–susurraba subiendo y bajando, sin parar, penetrándose de manera brutal hasta sentirse sosiegazo de cada hundimiento en su próstata, Alfred se enloquece al ver como Arthur se deja poseer, metiéndose de esa manera su miembro, tan morbosa.

–Realmente, estamos sucios Ingla-terra…– rió, pero era un pecado que no se quitarían jamás.

Lo hicieron unas dos veces hasta darse un baño "decente", aunque Inglaterra se volvió a poner duro cuando Alfred le ofreció limpiarle allí adentro de su culo… "con la lengua" y con los dedos, la eyaculación fue fuerte y de una cantidad más o menos considerable y espesa, para el americano sacar eso de allí fue muy excitante como para olvidarlo y no frotarse con Arthur un poco más.

Y salen en unas lindas toallitas en su cintura, mientras el menor lo abrazaba por la espalda estremeciéndolo nuevamente sin llegar a algo morboso, definitivamente había sido el mejor baño que había tenido en su vida, con besos y coqueteo, con todo lo que implicaba el acto de amarse, y luego, en un arrebato de amor estadounidense, lo tomó en brazos, escuchándolo quejarse, él sólo le sonríe placidamente para ir a la cama a dormir, claro, ese era el plan, hasta que a Arthur se le resbaló por accidente la toalla.

Lo que significa, que Jones lo violaría accidentalmente también al llegar a la cama.

**N.A:** Otro fic de la semanita lemon que durará un poquito más ahora. Por cierto, tengo algo que decirles, sí, pidan fic lemon ahora, pueden, sólo una cosa, no me pidan UKxUS, jamás lo escribiré -lemon o no-, no me gusta, por eso jamás he escrito uno, aunque siempre respetaré a todo aquel que le agrade ese orden, pero yo sólo soy del USxUK D:

WDLCGC, Sabaku no eli, Megu Hitachiin, y otras que he olvidado, lo siento, jamás podré escribirles algo así, perdón D: …y agradezco que me lean, pero no se preocupen, pueden pedir cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
